Eden: The Fallen God's Choice
by QC-SterlinG
Summary: Eden se réveille dans une salle sombre, lugubre et avec une ambiance des plus oppressantes. Sans aucun souvenir d'elle même ou de son passé, elle va essayer de sortir de ce labyrinthe sans fin, tout en essayant de garder de côté (et sous contrôle) la chose qui lui parle dans sa tête. Une fanfic originale qui "reprend" les événements du jeu The Binding of Isaac.
1. Chapter 1

_**Tous les personnages et l'univers de The Binding of Isaac (Rebirth) appartiennent à Edmund McMillen et Florian Himsl !**_

* * *

Eden, The Fallen God's Choice

Début du Chapitre 1

\- Le Réveil -

-Qui suis-je?

La femme se leva tranquillement, désorientée et apeurée. Elle ne se souvenait de rien. Absolument rien.

-Ou suis-je? Pourquoi suis-je ici?

Elle regarda les alentours. Des petites cascades d'eau dégoulinaient lentement sur le mur de pierre à sa gauche. Aucune lumière n'étaient présente, si ce n'est des petites lucioles qui volaient dans les airs à côté d'elle. Elle osa se regarder. Elle était assez grande, svelte mais elle avait des cheveux blancs qui lui descendait jusqu'au bassin. Elle vut qu'elle avait un t-shirt gris délabré, un bermuda noir usé et des sandales de plage bleu quasiment trouées de partout. "Wow. Mais quel bel accoutrement que voila." pensa-t-elle avec un certain sarcasme. "Au moins, j'ai des vêtements."

Eden.

Ce fut comme un flash pour elle . Un seul souvenir. Son prénom. Elle vacilla et tomba quasiment à terre. Elle s'appuya sur un mur pour se retenir. Elle essaya immédiatement de se rappeler toute les autres choses, sa vie avant, ses proches et elle-même. Mais c'est comme si tout ses souvenirs étaient bloqués, impossible à atteindre. Déçu et confuse, elle se contenta de cette maigre révélation et commença à marcher dans la minuscule salle pour penser et demander de l'aide.

\- Il y a quelqu'un?

Aucune réponse ne lui vint. Elle avait crié à plein poumon mais elle savait, au fond d'elle, que personne ne répondrait à son cri. Dans la salle sombre, trois portes s'offraient à elle. Deux portes étaient ouvertes mais la faible lumière ne lui permettait pas de voir de l'autre côté. La troisième, quant à elle, était fermée mais le trou en plein milieu de la porte lui semblait suspect. Il semblait pouvoir accueillir peut-être...une clé? Dans tout les cas, Eden n'avait rien qui pouvait rentrer dans le trou de la troisième porte. Elle décida donc d'aller dans une des deux autres qui étaient ouvertes. L'hasard œuvra et elle marcha en direction de la salle de droite.

Juste avant de franchir le pas de la porte, un autre flash lui vint à l'esprit. Celui-ci était aussi bref que le premier mais ressassait beaucoup plus de souvenir. Même, qu'il y avait un peu trop d'information pour elle. Tellement, qu'elle tomba par terre, sans connaissance, mais avec une mission en tête.

Sortir d'ici au plus vite.

Tout simplement. Pour beaucoup de raison.

Notamment pour Dieu, pour sa mère et pour Eve.

* * *

-Ah. Tu es enfin réveillé.

Eden hésita à ouvrir les yeux. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait de l'autre côté de ses paupières.

-Tu sais, tu aurais pu mourir. Une chance que je suis arrivé à temps pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Tu es très chanceuse malgré tout.

Elle sentit une certaine chaleur devant elle et un liquide chaud dans ses longs cheveux blancs. "Serait-ce du sang?" pensa-t-elle. Elle n'osa tout de même pas ouvrir ses yeux.

-Tu peut ouvrir les yeux, je ne te ferai pas de mal.

Obéissant aux "ordres" donnés par la voix, Eden ouvrit lentement ses paupières pour entrevoir l'endroit où elle était. C'était en effet la même pièce où elle s'était réveillée préalablement. L'homme était assis à côté d'elle mais avec une certaine distance. Pas trop proche mais pas trop loin quand même. Il devait avoir dans la début vingtaine. Il portait une petite chemise ainsi que un pantalon jogging gris. Ses chaussures étaient usées au point de voir son pied en sortir. Bizarrement, tout ses habits étaient tachés de sang . Il était mince et de taille moyenne. Ses cheveux étaient châtains et il avait une pupille couleur amande. Oui, une. L'homme avait un cache-œil noir sur un de ses deux yeux. Sur le coup, Eden en fut un peu apeuré mais elle se calma en se disant que ce n'était pas parce qu'il lui manquait un œil que nécessairement il était une mauvaise personne.

-Je t'ai retrouvé allongée sur le sol avec le crâne fêlé et avec beaucoup de sang autour de ta tête. Ce fut un miracle que tu respire encore!

-Qui es-tu?

-Je m'appelle Caïn. Et toi?

Eden ne ressentit pas le besoin de mentir à Caïn, puisqu'il l'avait apparemment sauvée de la mort. Elle vouait une certaine confiance à cette individu. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi d'ailleurs.

-Eden. Merci.

-De rien, Eden!

* * *

 **Tu sais, Eden,**

 **j'aurais pu être ton passé,**

 **mais, au moins, je serai ton futur.**

 **Je suis tout,**

 **Je suis toi.**

 **TU ES À MOI** **.**

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Eden s'éveilla en sursaut et en criant à plein poumon. Elle fouettait l'air avec ses petits bras menus.

-Eden!

Encore troublée par son cauchemar bizarre, elle se calma en prenant de grande respiration. En fait, elle ne l'a pas compris. Elle était seule, sur un plancher noir sans mur et sans plafond. À l'entour d'elle, il n'y avait que le vide, juste le vide. Pourtant, devant elle, il y avait une ombre avec des ailes. Elle semblait flotter dans le vide. Mais le plus bizarre, c'était de voir l'ombre pleurer. Elle pleurait de toute les larmes de son corps. Eden était très mal alaise. Elle essaya de parler mais aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche. Elle regarda ainsi l'ombre pleurer pendant de nombreuses minutes. Soudain, l'apparition arrêta de pleurer. Elle semblait même sourire. Eden vit enfin ses yeux. Ils étaient rouges. Rouge vif. Rouge sang. Elle se rapprocha en volant à un rythme très lent. Quand elle fut à environ 2 mètres de distance avec Eden, elle commença à lui parler. Eden ne se souvenait malheureusement plus des paroles de l'ombre. Quand l'ombre sauta littéralement sur elle, elle se réveilla en panique et en criant.

\- C'était juste un cauchemar. Calme toi. Tout est correct, tout est sous contrôle.

Caïn l'aidait toujours du mieux qu'il pouvait et cela, elle l'appréciait grandement. Depuis environ 4 jours, Caïn lui a expliqué du mieux qu'il pouvait tout ce qu'il savait sur le labyrinthe, sur ses pièces et, évidemment, sur ses pièges. Apparemment, ils sont les seuls dans cet enfer et, selon les dires de Caïn, il n'y a aucune issue. Une autre information a grandement surprise Eden. Le fait de ne jamais avoir faim, soif ou même de ne jamais avoir le besoin de se soulager l'intriguait au plus haut point.

Mais la seule chose qu'il ignorait, était ce qu'il y avait par-delà la fameuse porte rouge. Caïn n'y était jamais entré, probablement car une aura maléfique incroyable s'échappait de cette pièce donc la peur y était bien trop grande. Donc, pour lui, cette salle rouge est le dernier endroit possible ou une sortie pourrait se dissimuler. Il lui a aussi expliqué quelques trucs à savoir à propos des monstres. Car oui, à part des pièges absolument partout, des araignées, des mouches gigantesques et des monstres carrément indescriptibles les attendaient à chaque salles environ.

Caïn lui expliqua aussi que derrière la porte avec le trou au milieu, se trouvait une petite boutique où on pouvait payer pour avoir des objets utiles ou même des soins particuliers.

Caïn était toujours très mystérieux avec Eden. Elle sentait qu'il ne lui disait pas la vérité. Elle le savait, c'est tout. Caïn n'a jamais réellement parlé de sa vie avec Eden. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il ne se souvenait tout simplement de rien? Elle lui faisait confiance mais ... c'était trop compliqué à expliqué. Eden savait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.

Eden était toujours au camp, dans la salle originel, car Caïn disait que c'était trop dangereux pour quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas bien la disposition de salles ainsi que les pièges de celles -ci et car elle avait besoin de récupérer de son hémorragie d'il y a quelques jours. Il avait sûrement raison car quasiment à chaque fois qu'il revenait d'une expédition, Caïn était couvert de sang et exténué au point de tomber littéralement de sommeil à côté de Eden.

* * *

Après environ une semaine de récupération et de cauchemars atroces, Eden demanda enfin a Caïn ce qu'il en était de cet endroit. Que devaient-ils faire maintenant.

-Caïn?

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Eden?

-Explique moi ce qui ce passe.

-Hein? De quoi? Je t'ai déjà tout expliqué ce que je savais sur le labyrinthe.

Eden savait qu'il mentait.

-Non, pas ça. Je parlais de comment on est arrivé ici.

-...

-Comment t'es arrivé ici. Comment on va sortir. Pourquoi nous. Qu'arrive-t-il quand tu sors de cette pièce et tu revient tout tacher de sang.

-J'en sais rien. Je me rappelle de rien.

-Je sais que c'est faux.

-...

-Répond moi Caïn. S'il te plait.

Il eut un grand moment de silence pendant une vingtaine de secondes. Caïn brisa enfin le silence. Il semblait s'apaiser, se sentir plus léger quand les premiers mots sorti de sa bouche. J'ai cru comprendre que lui aussi sentait le besoin de se confier.

-Je pense qu'il est temps qu'on se parle n'est-ce pas? Je sais que tu me cache quelque chose aussi.

Il m'avait eu sur ce coup là. Je ne pensais pas qu'il se doutait de quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai pas su quoi répondre sur le coup.

-...

-Bon. Comme je vois que tu veux que je commence, allons y Eden!

* * *

Caïn et Eden s'assirent côte à côte sur le mur de pierre. Caïn prit une énorme respiration et commença à parler.

-Je suis tombé ici un peu comme toi je suppose. Je ne me rappelais plus de mon nom. J'étais désorienté et j'avais très peur. J'ai crié à l'aide mais personne ne m'a répondu. Je me suis soudain rappeler de me nom. C'était la seul que je me suis souvenu. J'ai ensuite commencé à marcher vers l'extérieur de la salle pour explorer. J'étais très curieux. Puis, un autre flash me vint à l'esprit. Tout mon passé, ma jeunesse et mes proches me revinrent à l'esprit. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu d'autre flash depuis. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi on est ici d'ailleurs.

-Même chose pour moi. L'exact même chose. Sauf que tu n'es pas tombé dans les pommes comme moi n'est-ce pas?

-En effet. C'est sûrement parce que je suis un garçon. Les gars sont toujours plus fort que les filles.

-Mais c'est sexiste!

-Ahahahahaha!

Le rire de Caïn était agréable au oreilles d'Eden. Elle sentait que la confiance commençais vraiment à s'installer entre eux. Elle a même esquisser son premier sourire depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici. Caïn l'a remarqué aussi.

-Plus sérieusement, je ne suis jamais rentré dans la porte rouge. Je ne t'ai jamais menti sur ce point. Elle me fait peur à un point même pas imaginable. Tu devrais venir la voir. Je viens de finir de nettoyer le labyrinthe.

-D'accord. Mais avant...

-Oui?

-Hem... Comment est-ce que tu as... hem.. eh ben... perdu ton autre oeil?

-Oh ça? C'est mon frère qui me l'avait crevé quand nos étions plus jeune. Je ne lui en veux pas. Tu sais, c'est avec ce cache-oeil que j'ai réussi à faire fureur au primaire. J'étais le gars le plus populaire de l'école. Toute les filles voulaient sortir avec moi!

-Ouais, c'est ça!...

-Je te le jure! Ahahahahahaha!

* * *

Eden et Caïn décidèrent donc de partir vers la porte après avoir repris quelque force. Elle était très heureuse de pouvoir enfin se confier à quelqu'un en qui elle avait confiance. Elle se sentait toujours en sécurité quand elle était avec Caïn. Peut-être était-ce car elle avait un béguin sur lui? Son corps bien sculpé, son côté mystérieux donné par son cache-œil ou même ses blagues idiotes faisaient de lui un homme très désirable. "Non non non non non non, il ne faut pas que je tombe dans ce genre de pièges encore une fois. " pensa-t-elle. Eden avait en effet déjà vécu une séparation. Elle était en couple avec un certain Johnny. Il l'a trompé, il l'a laissé comme on jette un simple papier d'emballage au poubelle et elle en fut tout brisée. Pendant quelques jours, elle eut une dépression jusqu'à temps qu'Eve l'aide à s'en sortir.

Eve.

Elle était son aînée d'un an seulement. Elle était très solitaire socialement et elle avait peu d'amis. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle avait un look... bizarre? Peut-être. Mais c'était, d'après Eden, plus le corbeau mort sur sa tête en guise de "ruban" ,disait-elle, qui l'empêchait d'avoir des bonnes relations.

Un jour, elle a dit à Eden que c'était gothique et qu'elle aimait ça. Elles avaient seulement 12 et 13 ans. Plus tard, vers 18 ans, Eve changea subitement. Eden remarquait toujours ces choses là. Elle criait parfois la nuit dans sa chambre. À son anniversaire de 19 ans, elle annonça à la famille qu'elle partait loin de la maison pour des raisons de sécurité. Une semaine plus tard, Eden, qui avait pris l'habitude d'écouter au porte, entendit une conversation entre Eve et sa mère. Elles disaient quelque chose à propos de l'exil et d'une malédiction. Eden n'entendait pas très bien car toutes les deux chuchotait à voix très basse. Elle n'y porta pas plus attention à l'avenir. Le lendemain, Eve partit de la maison pour des raisons encore inconnues d'Eden. Elle lisait également beaucoup la Bible, les évangiles et tout ce qui était reliés de près ou de loin à la religion catholique. Elle était une vraie fervente, un peu comme mère.

Mère.

Même si elle n'était pas toujours là pour ses filles, elle les aimaient beaucoup. Elle était encore plus fervente que sa fille. Elle était branchée sur des programmes catholiques 24 heures sur 24. Tellement qu'elle oubliait de les nourrir des fois.

Eden se souvenait également du jour où un homme est venu sonner à la porte de leur maison. Elle avait alors 21 ans. Bizarrement, c'est exactement à partir de ce moment que sa mémoire devenait trouble.

Eden fut réveillée de ses rêveries par Caïn. Il lui tapota l'épaule et lui demanda si tout allait bien.

-Oui, oui, je suis correcte. Alors on y va, oui ou non?

-C'est quand tu veux!

-Alors, go!

* * *

Au premier pas qu'Eden fit en direction de la porte maléfique, une douleur intense vint dans son cerveau.

 **Pourquoi ne te laisses tu pas faire?**

 **Je suis toi.**

 **Ne l'oublie pas.**

La violente douleur s'estompa immédiatement après que la voix ait fini de parler. Eden vouait une immense confiance envers Caïn mais ne ressentait quand même pas le besoin de lui expliquer tout ses rêves ou toute ses visions. Surtout quand un monstre noir avec des ailes démoniaques et des yeux couleurs sang lui disait de se laisser faire. Elle garda donc tout cela secret, du moins, jusqu'à temps que cela devienne trop grave. Par chance, Caïn marchait devant Eden alors il ne vit pas son expression faciale de douleur lorsque la créature fut dans sa tête.

Arrivé devant la porte rouge, l'aura maléfique décrite par Caïn prit tout son sens. L'air était insalubre et glauque. L'ambiance était silencieuse et personne n'osait briser le silence. Ils entendaient très bien le clafoutis des gouttes d'eau qui s'écrasait contre le sol. Le vol des mouches était parfaitement audible. Caïn brisa ce silence incessant.

-Quand il faut y aller, faut y aller. Non?

-Ouais. Allons-y Caïn.

-D'accord Eden.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle, déterminés à sortir de cet enfer vivant et ensemble.

\- Le réveil -

Fin du chapitre 1

* * *

 ** _J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce premier chapitre de ma fanfic sur BoI!_**  
 ** _C'est ma première alors n'hésitez surtout pas à me donnez des commentaires ou à m'envoyer des messages privées. Tout les reviews (positifs ou négatifs) seront lut et évidemment pris en compte pour mes prochains chapitres._**

 ** _Prochain chapitre: d'ici le 18 juillet._**

 ** _Merci encore d'avoir prit le temps de lire mon histoire,_**

 ** _/QCSG/_**


	2. Chapter 2

Eden, The Fallen God's Choice

Début du chapitre 2

\- La sortie? -

-Quand il faut y aller, faut y aller. Non?

-Ouais. Allons-y Caïn.

-D'accord Eden.

* * *

Ils entrèrent dans la salle, déterminés à sortir de cet enfer vivant et ensemble.

Il ne se passât rien.

Quand Caïn et Eden franchirent le pas de la porte, ils virent que la salle était vide. Aucune trace de quoi que ce soit qui pourrait être une sortie. Caïn frappa sur un mur.

Son visage laissait paraître une énorme déception. Non. Selon Eden, c'était plus de la colère avec un soupçon de haine.

-Putain!.

Caïn sortit de la salle en courant. Eden le suivit d'un pas rapide.

-Qu'y a t-il Caïn?

-Putain, putain, putain!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Ferme-là!, tu veux?

-...

-...

Un grand silence s'installa devant la grande porte rouge. Eden était toute surprise mais, en même temps, apeurée par le comportement de Caïn. Eden ne l'avait jamais vu dans cette état. Il semblait même vouloir pleurer. Eden ne connaissait pas cette personnalité de Caïn. Il coupa aussitôt le silence.

-Excuse-moi. Mais il faut que tu comprenne.

-Quoi?

-Cette pièce était la dernière place où il pouvait avoir un espoir d'échappatoire.

-Ça veut dire...

-Ouais. On pourra jamais sortir d'ici.

* * *

-QUOI?

-Désolé. Mais...

Eden était sous le choc. C'était impossible. Ça ne pouvais pas finir comme cela. Elle s'effondrât par terre et vint s'assir contre le mur.

-Non, pourquoi...

Eden fondit en larmes. Elle pleura comme ça pendant de longues minutes. Caïn, lui qui n'avait jamais eu de filles ou même de femmes dans sa famille d'antan, ne savait pas comment la réconforter. Sa mère est morte tout de suite après avoir donné naissance à ses deux fils, des jumeaux.

Mère.

Il ne l'a jamais connu, mais au dire de son père, elle était tout ce qu'un homme pouvait désirer. Un bon caractère, un bon esprit maternel durant la grossesse, et, surtout, une silhouette digne des plus grandes mannequines. En effet, Caïn a vécu les 20 premières années de sa vie avec son père et son frère, Judas.

Judas.

Très petit pour son âge, corpulence moyenne et selon Caïn, il était bizarre. Peut-être était-ce à cause de son "Fez"? Une sorte de chapeau beaucoup trop petit pour lui, un haut de forme rouge avec un petit pompon pendouillant sur le côté. Il le portait sur le côté gauche de sa tête, toujours en angle. Mais le plus bizarre c'est qu'il ne l'enlevait jamais, sauf pour dormir. Il était assurément trop fier de ses origines marocaines. Non, ce n'est pas à cause de son fez. Il sortait des fois la nuit jusqu'à très tard. Même père ignorait pourquoi. Il revenait toujours très fatigué et tombait aussitôt dans les bras dans Morphée. Judas ne racontait jamais ce qu'il avait fait la veille. Un jour, Caïn rentra dans leur chambre(les jumeaux dormaient dans la même chambre et le père sur le fauteuil), et vit un livre bizarre en dessous de la couette de son frère. Il était tout gris avec une sorte de pentagramme rouge gravé sur le dessus. Cela lui rappela immédiatement que ce genre de signe signifiait autrefois le démon. Mais bon, ça doit sûrement être un matériel d'étude se rassura Caïn. Son frère étudiait le moyen âge, alors c'était quasiment sûr que ce livre étrange n'avait aucun rapport avec les activités suspectes de son frère le soir. Caïn oublia rapidement cette histoire et il ne revu bizarrement plus jamais le livre. Il était toujours très mystérieux et quand il eut enfin 18 ans, même âge d'ailleurs que Caïn (ils sont jumeaux), il partit de l'appartement familial pour un 2 et demi non loin de chez eux. Il emménagea tout seul, sans colocataire pour pouvoir mieux se concentrer sur ses études universitaires, disait-il. Mais Caïn était sûr que son frère avait un tout autre but. Malgré tout cela, il avait de bon souvenirs de son enfance.

Et puisqu'ils vivaient dans un petit appartement de centre-ville, il était habitué à la noirceur alors le labyrinthe ne lui posait pas trop de problème sur ce point-là. Caïn savait à peu près tout gérer, sauf une chose. Une femme qui pleure à chaude larmes.

-Eden, calme-toi... Tout va bien aller.

Caïn, maladroitement, s'assit à côté d'Eden pour essayer de la réconforter, en lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter et que tout irait bien. Il se rapprocha encore un peu plus de la femme et lui mit une main sur l'épaule. Sans même le regarder, Eden fondit en larmes dans le torse de Caïn. Ce dernier en fut tout surpris et rougit même un petit peu. Caïn se laissa finalement allé à ses émotions et commença lui même à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. L'homme au cache-œil était très triste et incroyablement fâché de la tournure de évènements, mais une chose ne lui déplaisait pas. Le fait de passer le reste de ses jours avec Eden, la sœur qu'il n'a jamais eu selon lui. Ils continuèrent à faire ressortir leurs émotions comme cela pendant presque une demi-heure. Eden s'endormit tout en sanglotant et Caïn la laissa dormir en paix. Il admira la beauté incroyable d'Eden, qui lui rappelait les dires de son père sur sa mère, pendant quelques minutes.

* * *

Une voix masculine ressurgit soudainement de devant lui. Caïn se retourna subitement pour apercevoir, dans l'obscurité, une énorme forme masculine. Énorme, dans le sens musclé et gigantesque.

-Ne t'approche pas. Qui es-tu?

-Samson. Vous?

-Caïn et Eden. Que fais-tu ici?

-Je sais pas.

Si Caïn devrait décrire le physique de Samson en un seul mot, ce serait assurément "gigantesque." En effet, cette armoire à glace vivante avait des muscles littéralement partout sur le corps. Il avait aussi un pantalon de chasse kaki et des bottes brunes quasiment neuves. Samson n'avait pas de chandail, ce qui faisait ressortir ses muscles abdominaux saillants. Il avait même un bandana rouge qui lui entourait tout le tour de sa tête. Les longs cheveux bruns, en arrière de sa tête, lui arrivait à la nuque et lui donnait un air très... "Rambo"? Bref, malgré son accoutrement digne d'un film de série B des années 80, Samson avait l'air intelligent. Une lueur de non-compréhension ressortait évidemment de ses yeux verts, mais il ne la laissait pas paraître pour d'obscure raison.

Après avoir quitté la pièce pour parler (ils voulaient laisser Eden dormir), Samson le supplia de lui dire ce qu'il se passait ici et surtout pourquoi il ne se souvenait plus comment il est arrivé ici. Caïn fut obligé de tout lui expliquer car cela ne servait à rien de lui cacher la vérité puisqu'ils ne ressortiraient jamais d'ici vivant. Alors, il lui tout, comme Samson l'avait si bien demandé.

-C'est une blague j'espère?

-...

-... Fait chier! C'est pas vrai! Il doit y avoir un moyen de sortir d'ici, je sais pas,... une ouverture,... une fente?

-...

-Putain fais chier!

Samson observait les environs tout en étant très colérique, touchait chaque mur, chaque recoin de chaque pièce pour trouver un semblant de lumière du soleil ou même peut-être une sortie. Il faisait ça sans s'arrêter, il repassait même aux endroit où il avait déjà regardé, juste pour être sûr. Caïn était même un peu triste pour lui. Il savait qu'il cherchait en vain mais n'osait pas aller lui dire. Il était très intimidant et en voyant son physique de gorille et son caractère furieux, Caïn y repensa deux fois avant d'aller lui dire que ce qu'il faisait était inutile.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Eden continuait de faire ses rêves étranges.

 **Bonjour Eden.**

 **Tu ne veux toujours pas te laisser faire?**

Qui est-tu?

 **Quand tu m'auras accepté en toi, je serai toi.**

Non, qui es-tu? Comment est-tu arrivé dans ma tête?

 **Ta sœur s'est déjà laissé faire.**

 **Vient donc la rejoindre.**

 **Vient donc à moi.**

Ma soeur? ...QUI ES-TU?

 **Je m'appelle Azazel. Et je suis un démon.**

 **TON DÉMON** **.**

Eden se réveilla subitement. Elle suait à grosses gouttes et respirait difficilement.

Azazel.

L'ombre avait dit que c'était son nom. Était-ce la vérité? Et surtout, elle était subjugué par ce qu'Azazel avait dit à propos de sa sœur. Sa sœur s'était déjà laissé faire? Que cela voulait-il dire? Cela avait-il un rapport avec la fois où Eve a quitté la maison familiale pour son "exil"? Autant de question sans réponse germait dans son esprit. Pourquoi ce fameux Azazel serait SON démon? Tout cela était très bizarre et dérangeant.

* * *

Soudain, elle se rendit compte que Caïn n'était plus dans la pièce. Eden se rappela comment elle avait pleuré dans le torse Caïn plus tôt. Elle en fut un peu gêné mais elle osa appeler Caïn quand même. L'homme au cache-œil sortit de la pièce de droite un peu inquiet car Eden venait de crier. Il vint la voir en marche rapide pour voir si elle allait bien.

-Eden! Enfin tu es réveillé! Ça va?

-Ouais, t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien.

Eden mentait. Elle était encore troublé par son rêve et , surtout, le rapport avec sa sœur qui s'est soit disant laissé faire avec un démon. Eve adorait le christianisme, lisait beaucoup de livres dessus et n'aurait jamais trahie sa "passion" pour un pacte ou je ne sais quoi avec un démon. C'était impossible.

Eden entendit des pas résonner en dehors de la salle. Une homme énorme en ressortit, avec la mine piteuse, comme s'il n'avait pas eu ce qu'il voulait. Il n'était toutefois pas sur le bord des larmes. Elle vit tout de suite ses incroyable muscles abdominaux et son bandana rouge sur la tête. Eden était impressionnée mais ce type de garçons ne l'allumait pas tant que ça maintenant. Pas le type musculeux qui va au gym 8 fois par semaine, 10 heures par jours. Pas le type Johnny.

C-Eden, je te présente Samson. Quand tu es tombé dans le sommeil, il est arrivé. Même chose que nous. Perte de mémoire à court terme, il ne sais pas pourquoi il est ici.

S-Salut Eden.

E-Salut Samson.

Un gros silence de quelque secondes s'installât. Eden n'était pas sûr de faire confiance à ce type.

S-Alors il n'y vraiment aucune façon de sortir d'ici?

C-Non. vraiment aucune. Tu peux venir voir dans la salle rouge. C'était le dernier où il pouvait avoir une sortie.

S-D'accord.

Caïn demanda à Eden de venir et elle accepta. Ils arrivèrent très vite devant la fameuse porte rouge. Caïn se remémora quand il avait crié contre Eden de se la fermer. Il s'en voulait encore. Cet endroit ne disait rien à Samson. Tout autant le labyrinthe que la porte rouge. Lui qui avait vécu dans les bois seul pendant plus de 10 ans, n'avait pas vu beaucoup de structures faite par l'homme depuis ses 14 ans. Il explorait tout, comme un bébé qui découvre un nouveau jouet. Mais l'homme n'avait rien d'un bébé. Il avait vécu les 14 premières années de sa vie dans la peur et la haine. La peur de se faire battre. La haine par rapport à son père.

Père.

Pour lui, père n'était qu'un vil souvenir. Ce n'était pas le genre de père d'encourager son enfant ou je ne sais quoi. Son genre était plus de le battre et de le maltraiter quasiment à la forme d'esclave. Son père était alcoolique et toxicomane, Samson le voyait même des fois se piqués devant lui. Un jour, un voisin a fait une plainte à propos de cri venant de l'appartement d'à côté. C'était les cris de Samson. Avant que la police arrive, Il s'enfuiya pas la fenêtre de la toilette, où il s'était embarré pour ne pas qu'il pleuve sous les coups de père. Il quitta en hâte le "nid familial" et se terra de plus en plus profondément dans la forêt. Il vécu de chasse et de baies sauvages pendant plus de 10 ans et les enquêteurs ne l'ont jamais retrouvé. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de relation où même de discussion avec des personnes réels. Il avait déjà eu une mère (c'est sûr), mais il ne l'a pas connu. Elle est sûrement morte soit pas les coups de père soit par maladie. Samson espérerait que ce ne soit pas la première option.

* * *

Quand Samson, Caïn et Eden pénétrèrent dans la salle rouge, une chose inattendue se produisit. Ils entendirent tous une voix qui venait d'en haut de la salle.

 _ **Ils sont arrivés père. Tout les trois. Dois-je les laissés passer?**_

 _Oui, mon fils._

 _ **D'accord père.**_

C-Qui a dit ça?

Aucune réponse ne vint à Caïn. Personne ne comprenait ne ce qu'il se passait. Soudain, le sol terreux commença a se fendiller. Bientôt, une grande fente était présente en plein milieu de la pièce. Samson osa un regard.

S-C'est très profond mais je vois de la lumière à l'autre bout. Vous pensez que cela pourrait être une sortie?

C-J'espère. J'aimerais bien savoir aussi qui a parlé tantôt. Il y avait 2 voies non?

E-Oui. On devrait aller dans la fente selon moi. Logiquement, c'est la seul espoir de sortie qu'il reste non?

C-En effet..

S-Je suis prêt à y aller en premier si vous voulez.

C-T'es sérieux? Tu sais que ça pourrait être dangereux?

S-Ouais. Mais c'est notre seul espoir. Donc je vais y aller.

Admirant le courage de Samson, Eden pria pour qu'il ne se blesse pas en bas et que surtout, il trouve une sortie.

* * *

Juste avant de commencer à descendre dans le trou, Un grand boum les fit sursauter. La porte rouge venait de se fermer.

C-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Puis rien ne se passa. Caïn, Eden et Samson se figeâmes sur place. Ils sentirent soudainement une secousse sous leurs pieds. Tout se passa extrêmement vite. Sans qu'il n'aient eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, une sorte de ver de terre gigantesque blanc s'éjecta du sol vers Caïn. Eden cria au meurtre tellement fort et strident que Samson dut se boucher les oreilles. L'homme au cache-œil évita de justesse l'attaque du ver. Les secousses continuèrent quand le ver se rentera dans le sol à gauche de Caïn. Le ver sortit pour une deuxième attaque vers Eden cette fois. Elle était littéralement figée sur place. Elle avait trop peur pour bouger. Avant de fermer les yeux et accepter son sort, elle vit la grosse gueule du ver avec ses dents pointues dépassant de sa bouche en forme de cercle et se dit que tout se terminait ainsi.

Quelques secondes plus tard, voyant qu'elle n'était pas morte et que le ver n'avait pas transpercé sa peau avec ses dents tranchantes, elle osa un coup d'œil. Elle en fut le souffle coupée. Samson se tenait devant elle avec un filet de sang qui lui tombait de la bouche. Bizarrement, il souriait. Eden ne comprenait pas.

E-SAMSON!

Le gigantesque ver blanc avait mordu le dos de Samson et beaucoup de sang coulait à terre. Il ne semblait pas avoir mal.

S-Kof kof... Désolé, mais j'aime pas voir quelqu'un se faire tuer devant moi...

E-Samson...

Caïn vint prendre le ver et lui explosa la tête à coup de bottes. La salle était redevenu tranquille depuis. L'homme au cache-œil et la femme au cheveux blancs vinrent déposer et accoter l'énorme homme au bandana sur le mur pour qu'il récupère du sang et de l'énergie. Eden lui appliqua aussi des bandages pour arrêter les hémorragies. Elle ne le regardait désormais plus de la même façon. Ce n'était pas le gros douche-bag sans coeur(et sans cerveau)qu'elle pensait qu'il était. C'était maintenant devenu un vrai ami.

Après que tout le monde aillent récupéré des forces, le trio s'élança dans la crevasse, toujours à la recherche de réponses à leurs questions, mais aussi, et en priorité, une sortie.

\- La sortie? -

Fin du chapitre 2


End file.
